


Zombie Cheerleader

by lumifuer



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Store, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: While searching for food and supplies you and Daryl stumble onto an abandoned warehouse and it contains a lot of scary things inside.





	Zombie Cheerleader

“In and out, quick,” Daryl commanded, gesturing at the entrance to the abandoned warehouse ready to use his crossbow if an unpleasant surprise was waiting inside. To say that the building wasn’t welcoming would be an understatement. The metal-clad walls, which had long since begun to rust, had more holes than firm material and it was a miracle that the whole thing was still standing and you could see shotgun shells lying on the ground all over the place.

“Sure,” you murmured not bothered to hide a complete lack of hope, but you took your position right next to the main door touching the wall with your back. A nod from Daryl gave you a sign to pull the handle. The door opened or rather fell out, causing a hell of a lot of noise that could potentially bring the whole horde on your backs.

“Damn it,” you cursed, annoyed that you hadn’t been more careful. You’d been to such missions thousands of times before and you should’ve known better. Minutes passed one by one and you didn’t even notice that you were holding your breath all that time listening closely to the deafening silence. Dixon kept his eyes on the darkness swallowing the warehouse, but it seemed like your carelessness wouldn’t bring the consequences this time. You dared to look at Daryl, who decided to do the same. You didn’t need words to prepare your next move, the silent exchange ended quickly, and after a moment you were already inside.

Countless openings allowed the rays of the rising sun into the room, and they fell on unspecified objects. Some looked as if they were glowing in the dark, others sparkled slightly in the light as if brushed with glitter.

You turned on the flashlight, remembering to conserve battery, but one glance was enough to make your first guess prove to be true.

“It’s a Halloween costume shop,” you whispered amazed.

“What?” Daryl walked around the warehouse looking closely at the decorations, and his voice was soaked with irritation. “We went such a long way for this shit.”

“Shut up,” you scolded him. He cleared his throat knowingly, but you decided not to pay any attention to him. After a few years of living in a post-apocalyptic world, you were suddenly overwhelmed by a huge wave of nostalgia and childish joy. Pumpkins, lanterns, costumes, candies. All those cheesy Halloween decorations were still here. What an irony - people used to decorate homes to celebrate the day of horror, and now everyone was living in a nightmare they couldn’t even try to predict.

You approach one of the shelves where adult costumes were scattered. Daryl walked up to you almost noiselessly. “Let’s not waste any more time here.”

He turned around and headed for the exit, but your lack of response forced him to reconsider. “What now?”

You looked at him, squinting in the flashlight. “**Come on, I’ll let you pick the costume for me!**”

You expected him to call you crazy, mock you or leave on his motorbike and let you go back on foot, but instead, he stood next to you and glanced at the shelf again. “Here,” he pointed, “zombie cheerleader.”

“Oh, ha, ha - you’re so funny, Dixon.”

He gave you a smirk and was even enthusiastic enough to search the entire store with you and listen to your memories of Halloween back when everything was normal. He didn’t protest when you took a few pumpkins and other decorations on his bike and finally placed a soft kiss on your nose when you were ready to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
